Crazy Happenings!
by Inugirlfan1
Summary: So much randomness! It was origianly just going ot be Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru getting old but then I added a little of this and a little of that and this was born...stupid? Yes, very. But personally I think it is funny for someth9ing I wrote. Anyway


Crazy Happenings!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sit together by a tree. Both old…both not so hott anymore. Sesshoumaru lost all his hair. Teeth are gone to. Inuyasha on the other hand has his hair, no teeth, and is blind.

"Shomaru! Are you there?" Inuyasha started hitting random things with his cane. "Shomaru?" It was hard for Inuyasha to say Sesshoumaru's name anymore because he lost his teeth. He whacked Sesshoumaru over the head with his cane a couple of times.

"You darn half-breed! You wanna peace a me!" Sesshoumaru yelled standing up.

"Na honey I want the whole thing!" He yelled. "But Uh…first could ya help meh up brother?"

"Course." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up flipping him over his shoulder.

"Oh! My hip!" Inuyasha groaned lying on the ground.

"Oh! My shoulder!" Sesshoumaru screeched.

"You stupid old fart!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother who lie beside him on the ground. "I asked you to help me up not kill meh!"

"Well…while we are lyin here lets sing. I heard this young human girl singin this." He said and cleared his throat about to start. "Take my hand take my whole world to! I can't help fallin in love with Sesshoumaru!" His voice was ancient and scratchy.

"Great now I am deaf!" Inuyasha yelled. "hey Shomaru…"

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me something?" Inuyasha asked all of the sudden serious.

"I guess…"

"Do you thinklook good with a fro?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to think and then finally answered, "I think I would look better…"

Inuyasha growled and snapped all of the sudden a disco ball appeared and they were in a huge room. The lights flashed red, purple, white, pink, blue, black, and yellow. Dance music played and Sesshoumaru had a black fro.

Inuyasha's long silver hair was tied in a braid down his back. They both had huge white bell-bottom pants and tight white shirts. Sesshoumaru's moon was now a peace sign and Inuyasha had dark sunglasses on. Not like it mattered because he couldn't see.

"Lets get funky!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to dance and fell forward on his face. The music stopped and his breathing slowed.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees beside his younger brother. "I have always wanted you to die brother! But…now if you die I will be all alone!" He cried.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "Shomaru…Just know that…deep down in all my hate for you I truly love you…as a brother." He said softly.

"Don't talk like this!" Sesshoumaru yelled at his brother. "You will be okay! You just need music!" he grabbed the cord to the radio which Inuyasha had tripped on and plugged it back into the wall. The music started and Inuyasha started shaking his groove thang.

"YAY! I live!" Inuyasha yelled happily and stood up. He began dancing with Sesshoumaru. "Oh and Shomaru…I lied. I don't love you." He smirked.

"Suuuuuuuuure…." Sesshoumaru growled and 'hipped' Inuyasha making him hit the wall and cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru started break dancing and there was a loud _rip_. He heard his brother growl and looked in the direction which he heard it from. "I am so glad you can't see…" He mumbled more to himself then his brother.

He was doing the splits in the middle of the dance floor and his pants were ripped. His pink boxers with red hearts were showing. He snapped and his pants were replaced.

"Maybe I could still see if you wouldn't have insisted on getting a _cat _as a pet!" He growled. "We are dogs Shomaru! We hate cats! You old geezer!"

"You didn't have to throw it out the window into the pool either! Maybe it wouldn't have attacked you!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Oh and remember why I lost my hair!"

"Don't even go there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You just _had _to have one of those stinky scented candles! Grr!"

"You did not just go there!" Inuyasha chucked his cane at his older brother and then there father…waaaay older than both of then appeared.

"Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru…" He said in a low deep voice. "My two sons."

"Oh great it's the awful yet wonderful father!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Lets not get started…" Inu no Tashou mumbled.

"I think Inuyasha is right!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Whatever…" Their father sighed. "I came to give you both back your youth…the years haven't done you so good."

"I am going to be pretty again!" Sesshoumaru cried out happily.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked looking at his father.

"Because I am the grates father in the world…and I want you to both to forgive me…" He said the last part quick and fast.

"I will _never _forgive you for what you did!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"What did he do!" Sesshoumaru asked confused. "I forgot."

"Remember! He…um…wait…I forgot to…" Inuyasha said softly.

"That's because I lied. I have nothing to apologize for." Inuyasha's father said with a cheerful smile. "Anyway…lets get young and get our dance on!" With a snap Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were young again as was their father.

Sesshoumaru wore baggy black jeans and a tight white shirt. His long silver danced down his back. His perfect crescent moon was back and his bangs swayed in his dance movement.

Inuyasha had a black hoody and black jeans. His hair also down his back and his adorable fuzzy doggy ears hid in a hat. "I got it goin on!" He smiled happily as he danced. He could see again!

Their father had his long silver hair tied in a ponytail and baggy blue jeans. A tight black shirt with flames on it and a pair of shades. With another snap they were walking down the street all gangsta like.

Inuyasha had a gun at his side as did Sesshoumaru. Inu no Tashou was just there for looks.

Each had a girl by their side. Sesshoumaru had an older version of Rin, Inu no Tashou had Izayio, and Inuyasha had Kagome. All of the girls who saw them on the streets were jealous.

Soon they met up with Kouga and Ayame and Inuyasha high fived him. "Yo wad up dawg?" He asked.

"Nuttin much homie. Just chillin wit my girl." He gave a smirk and joined them as they walked the streets.

They came upon a large house and there they found Jaken. "Yo Jaken get yo warty lil butt ova here." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice. The small toad-like human scrambled over to Sesshoumaru. "I think you owe me somthin."

"Y-yes…" Jaken stuttered and pulled out a hundred bucks form his pocket and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Now get outta my way." He growled and with that the man scrambled away whimpering. Everybody laughed at this and they finally continued on.

After hours and hours of walking they all went home. Inuyasha, Inu no Tashou, and Sesshoumaru of course all went to the same house.

"Yo pap dawg we gunna have to do dat more often." Inuyasha mumbled half asleep. He finally made it up the stairs and to his room. As soon as he hit the bed he was sound asleep.

THE END

O.O Wow…so much…what's the word I am looking for? Oh! Oh! Oh! I got it! Randomness! Oh well…

Inuyasha: Yo hay you my woman now. I own you.

Hay: No you don't!

Sesshoumaru: Dats right cuz I do!

Kouga: No…I do!

Hay: Ew! No! Anybody but Kouga!

Kouga: What's wrong with me!

Hay: I just don't like you.

Inuyasha: Dat right.

Hay: You can stop talking like that now…you are scaring me.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: But it is fun!

Hay: Whatever…


End file.
